The Dark Side
by GrowWingsandFall
Summary: Pein kidnapped Naruto for different reasons than his old one. Naruto X Sakura Naruto X Hinata - Vote For Which Couple. ; SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

(I wrote this story long ago so a lot of spoilers and this happened BEFORE Sasuke's fight with Itachi.)

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it! They took it all from me! Everything!" Pein smashed his hand onto a flat rock which crumbled.

Konoha had raided their fort the other day, Naruto in the lead and every other ninja in the back and took everything from him... the Demons' powers, killed his team and everything else that gave him powers.

"No, not everything." the last member came in. "We have on thing that we can use on them."  
"You don't mean-"

--

Naruto laid on his bed just doing nothing at all. Sasuke died in his fight with Itachi and Sakura is now fighting with Ino to get Shikimaru. Apparently they find men that doesn't need women more attractive than man that do (Naruto).  
Except, no one likes him, except for the people that knows him well. Other people just calls him the Nine Tailed Demon Child. He got used to it but it still bothers him.

To his surprised someone grabbed him out of his bed and hanged him on his should and ran.

"Hey put me down!" He grabbed a kunai (Yes, his pajamas has a kunai box on them...) but his kidnapper stopped him.  
"Kakashi-sensei?"

--

Pein hopped onto a branch, intruding into the two's conversation. He's an expert of course and no one knew he was there.

"Naruto, we think you're in danger.." Kakashi said.  
"Ehhhhmmmm..." Naruto just stood there wondering what the hell his sensei was talking about.

Pein did a Water Mist Jutsu that started covering up the whole forest and Kakashi noticed.  
"We have to get out of here! Come on!" Kakashi screamed.  
"Too late!"

--

Kakashi squinted and finally saw a flash of Yellow hair.

"Goodbye Kakashi." Pein grinned and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

R&R please, ok, at the end I want one of the girls to win Naruto back to Konoha, please vote! Or you can voted for a bad ending or a Twist.

**Chapter 2**

The flash of Yellow hair disappeared along with Pein.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

--

Naruto's eyes flew open. He was't sure what happened, he remembered seeing some creepy eyes- even scarier than the Sharingan and then... darkness.

"It seems you have awakened," the eyes came out again. "Naruto..."  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto tried getting up but his hands were tied together.  
"Naruto, join the Akatsuki."  
"Why? Because I eliminated your old members?" Naruto grinned. "You can't extract the demon anymore, his defenses has become very stable."  
"I noticed." Pein smiled.

"Naruto," the dark figure came out.  
"Itachi?" Naruto was shocked. He ripped off the chains and ran towards him with his hand ready to punch him.  
Pein grabbed his collar as soon as he ran after him and immeaditely threw him against the wall.

"Oof-" Naruto stopped.

"Naruto, the town hates you, why do you protect it?" Itachi asked.  
"Not all of them hates me, the other ninjas-"  
"That's the Ninjas, what about the people?"  
Naruto looked down, he realized that if he became Hokage, no one would like him enough and the other ninjas wouldn't be able to help if he gets kicked off the chair.

"After how hard you protected the village, after you killed a lot of our members, they still neglected you." Itachi said as he lifted up Naruto's head that was bleeding. He whispered into his ear "Join us Naruto."

--

Sakura hadn't recovered from losing Sasuke even though it's been a long time. Her thoughts were filled with sobs and suddenly-

"SAKURA! NARUTO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Hinata ran into her room crying and... mad. No one ever saw Hinata mad.  
"What?!" Sakura whipped away her tears and followed Hinata to who knows where.

"The Akatsuki won, they got who they wanted." The fourth hokage stared out the window.  
"No! No! NO!" Sakura bursted into tears, the last spark in her life had disappeared.  
"Sakura, get a grip of yourself." The fourth snapped. "I need you two to talk him back, I'll send you two at different times, who wants to go first?"


	3. Chapter 3

R&R Please. You don't have to but PWEASE? :3

Chapter 3

"Wait, Naruto's dead, why do we have to go and talk to him if he's de-"  
"He's not dead! The demon's defenses are too strong!" Tsunade snapped. "They're forcing him to become an-"  
"NO! Naruto wouldn't do something like that!" Hinata screamed crying.

"He's forced to be an A-Akatsuki Member." Sakura stood up shocked.  
"If they use the full ability of Naruto, who knows what they can do!" Tsunade looked out the window.

--

"Naruto, concentrarte on the scroll." Itachi said holding the boy so he doesn't fall down from the amount of chakra he was using. Finally the symbol on the scroll turned bright red and Naruto sat down breathing heavily, but not changing is emotion.

Itachi grinned as a few figures got up from the dirt.

"What's this. un?" Deidara stared at her hands and pinched herself. "I'm alive, un."  
"Naruto, that bast-" Kisame was talking to himself "Wait, why is he here?"

"He's part of us now." Itachi grinned pointing at Naruto's Akatsuki uniform. "It took a bit of convincing but in the end we use a scroll on him."

"So who revived us, un?" Deidara asked, grasping the situation. "It was Naruto wasn't it?"  
A nod was the only reply they all got as they all followed Itachi and Naruto out of the chamber.

--

"Have you noticed that Naruto's eyes are red now?" Tobi asked as he tried to glomp Deidara but failed.  
"Yes, it's more scarier than the Sharingan now." Kisame said, but of course he was the least afraid of the Sharingan.  
"Plus they said that they put the Scroll on his back, un." Deidara said stepping on Tobi.

--

Kakashi had already found the lair for the Akatsuki and he didn't expect what happened next.

"Hello Kakashi." Naruto was standing at the entrance with the Akatsuki uniform on and red eyes.  
"N-Naruto?" Kakashi was shocked. He could feel Naruto's killing intent just my his words and eyes.  
"Did Konoha send you?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the floor.  
"N-No, I came on my own intention."  
"Go back and tell them we'll come invade soon." Naruto's Killing Intent was chocking Kakashi by now.

"I came to take you back."  
"Unlikely," Naruto smiled. "These people gave me a place to stay and everyone hated be back there, even you."

Kakashi was obviously mad at this and in a split second he was a Naruto's back. "I knew it, a scroll is binding you to this place."  
"Heh, I let them put it on and you know why?" Naruto was behind Kakashi's back right away, "I was welcomed."  
He gave him a neck jab which knocked him out insantly.  
"Say goodbye to the Naruto you used to know."


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW! D: XD

Chapter4

"Kakashi, you're awake aren't you." Tsunade muttered.  
"You read me like an open book." Kakashi got up and looked away. "Naruto is gone, the scroll-"  
"What did the scroll look like?" Tsunade asked.  
"It- it was an eye."

"An eye?" Tsunade asked. "That scroll..." She grabbed a book fro"Hm the shelf and her hand flipped page by page and she finally found it.

"It's a powerful GenJutsu. And the only way to undo it is for the person who used it on him to undo it-" Tsunade said, flipping another page. "The other way..."

--

"You're too confident, Naruto, why'd you tell them we were going to invade?" Kisame asked resisting the urge to grab his sword and slash the kid's head off.

"You shall see," Naruto said. Kisame snapped and was about to slash him but to his surprise a Kage Bunshin Clone suddenly appeared and was holding the sword. The sword wasn't even sucking up his Chakra."

"The scroll, has opened up all my smarts and powers." Naruto grinned and his clone disappeared as he walked out of the corridor. "Don't try that again."

For the first time, Kisame felt the Killing Intent and it weighed him down and he just stared at the boy went off.

--

Even Pein was afraid of that boy, he never knew that he had that much power inside of him. He can use a jutsu without saying it's name and no hand seals. The boy could kill the Akatsuki- thank god for the scroll.

But the scroll... had interesting side effects. The book said the scroll will make the person under the effect get stronger if they remove it.

And he doesn't plan toe remove it.

--

"Sakura, should we really camp out here?" Hinata asked (she had become much more confident and not a spark of shy came out of her since Naruto left).

"Yes, this is wise." Sakura said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Comments!**

hinatashyforyou - Thanks for the comment, it's probably gonna be Hinata bringing naruto back if nobody vote T.T

JadeStonetheYounger - Updating right now :D

Thanks for reviewing out of all the alerts and views .

**Chapter 5**

Sakura stared up at the starts, Itachi is still alive, she knew it. She also knew, Naruto would never join the Akatsuki so she guessed Itachi probably put him under some weird Genjutsu or something. Sakura now loves Shikimaru and also has a slight crush on Naruto- but that's about it. During the day she fights with Ino for Shikimaru, at night she cries about Sasuke. She doesn't want to lose Naruto too.

Hinata knew Naruto didn't really notice her very well, she's just the girl at the side, cheering Naruto on and being shy. But, even though Naruto might not like him back, she still going to bring him back.

--

"The other way to break it is if his one true love talks him out of it." Tsunade said flipping page by page for another solution.

"Sakura-" Kakashi said.

"No," Tsunade looked away. "He probably lost his love for her."

--

"My art is a blast, un." Deidara grinned sending a bunch of clay dolls towards Naruto. Naruto sighed and formed a Rasengan and took down every one of them.

"Trainings become to easy for you, un." Deidara sighed. "Why do you still train?"  
"It's not too easy, I just need a harder enemy." Naruto said. He walked through the doorway to his bedroom. It had pictures of Konoha in it- covered in scratched. Plus a desk and paper so he can make new techniques.

--

"Wake up Sakura!" Hinata shook Sakura awake. "We're under attack!"

Sakura jumped up with her kunai and her eyes widened with fear. "W-What is that?"

Hundreds of thousands of birds are flying towards them, it wasn't clay, it must've been put in Genjutsu or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to Reviews -**

To Everyone - OK, my chapter might be short and bad but I'm trying to update really fast because of that :DDDD  
So this one's been bothering me and I JUST HAD to post it today. NaruSaku + NaruHina but no threesome .

** Chapter 6**

Naruto's been staring at his old clothing for a long time. he reached into the pockets and pulled out a picture. On the back was written by Sakura 'Team 7 and 8!' and everybody from Team 7 and 8's signature was on it. He was going to rip it but hesitated and stuffed it back into his pocket. He sat on his bed and just stared at his new technique he's been working on- more than 30 hand seals need to be used but he can use it without using any hand seals-

He's become a jutsu master. Every time someone uses a Jutsu without saying it or using hand seals, it leaves a huge strain in your chakra. You might die from using it too much. But, Naruto is stronger than probably anyone in the world.

--

'Oh man, where the heck am I?' the boy got up.

**'Idiot! Kit, you let the put the damned scroll on you and now your under their control! It's a wonder how you have a split personality!'**

'What are you talking about-" Naruto asked and suddenly gasped. "That means that if something that makes me happy will return me back to my body?"

--

Hinata jabbed all the birds until they were all uncounsious and Sakura was throwing kunais at them but it seems endless.

"There must be a strategy!" Sakura said as she was pecked on her arm. She thought carefully "Of course!"

"Kage Bunshinn (A/n: Dunno if I spelled it correctly!) no jutsu!" Sakura screamed and a whole bunch of her appeared and started whacking them to death. "Bwahaha!"

"Smart plan." Itachi grinned as he was standing behind the two of them."

Sakura was scared and Hinata had her Byakuan ready and she hit Itachi but it was a clone. Everywhere- Itachi was everywhere. Hinata jumped up to everyone she could and started jabbing and Sakura finally regained composure and threw kunais around.

--

"Tsunade- Itachi's here!"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
